1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel and improved temperature sensor for measuring the temperatures of an engine, particularly of an internal combustion engine. More particularly, this invention relates to a temperature sensor which is not installed permanently but which can readily be attached to and removed from the engine. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a temperature sensor which can be used as a temperature probe of an automotive engine analyzer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of automotive engine analysis, it is necessary to measure various temperatures, such as the engine block temperature, the engine oil temperature and other temperatures of engine parts and operations or subsystems. For this purpose there are needed temperature sensors or probes which can easily be attached to and removed from the engine. There are various ways to attach a temperature probe to the engine block. Devices which are used in automotive analysis include clips, in the first line so-called allegator clips, washer type bolt-on units, cartridges, etc. From U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,107, FIGS. 16-18a, it is also known to insert a temperature sensor through the oil dipstick tube into the engine oil. This sensor provides a direct reading of the oil temperature of the engine. However, the procedure of inserting the temperature probe into the small oil dipstick tube is time consuming, causes oil residue and requires cleaning of the probe after each measurement.